


Hearts are wild creatures that's why are ribs are cages

by Botticellis_angels17



Series: Trick or Treat [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned church, Bens an ass, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Hux is scared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botticellis_angels17/pseuds/Botticellis_angels17
Summary: 20 year old , Armitage Hux, gets talked into exploring an abandoned church with his best friends .
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Trick or Treat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980745
Kudos: 48





	Hearts are wild creatures that's why are ribs are cages

**Author's Note:**

> Hey , I just wanted to let you guys know that this was heavily inspired by that tumblr post about exploring abandoned churches by rocky-mountain-horror.

Hux hates the dark and he hates the condensation that is currently leaking onto his black leather boots.It was all Phasma’s idea . A summer of “fun’ . He almost didn't agree to come but Phasma had softened her gaze and pouted, a completely unfair use of his affections. So , here he was at 12:00 in the morning, outside a church no one had attended since 1917. 

The church was crumbling. The roof was caving and even from the outside Hux knew that the termites were eating the wood away.It was not inviting and he entertained the thought of dragging Phasma back into the truck and going home. 

“So , I know you're nervous,” Phasma swung an arm around him , body heat leeching onto Hux.

“I'm not nervous”

He wasn't , not really he was just really uncomfortable. Super uncomfortable.

“Yeah , sure. I was saying though that I found some ‘rules’ for exploring churches so that you wouldn't feel unprepared.”

“Yeah , well give ‘em over.”he held out his hand for the bundle of paper. Printed out instead of hand written , Hux had a terrible time reading Phasma’s handwriting. 

There were only 3 bullet points and Hux could feel the panic slowly climb back down, Rules were good . They showed you where your foot holes were and if there was only 3 it couldn't be that big a deal.

If you go alone , don't bring a flashlight. You'll see things you don't want to.  
Don't bring groups bigger than 5  
Do not enter the confessional and if you do do not confess . No matter the promises

If he wasn't scared before he certainly was now.He could follow the rules though , easy enough, no big deal.

“You guys ready?”

The car must have pulled up while he was reading . Out poured Mitika and Thannison , each holding a sleeping bag and bags full of snacks.

“Ready as I’ll ever be” Hux mutters and together they enter for the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The church is still beautiful for all the decay. The pews are a dark wood color and the area where the altar was exquisite . The area was elevated with a large area to place his notes , Hux ran his hands along the edges , carved wood featuring grape vines . 

Behind it was a stained glass window with bright reds and dark blues. Hux thought it might be the mother Mary but the details looked like they had been scrubbed away by time.

There was a hole where the choir ought to be and Hux was sure this place used to be beautiful in the beginning of a sunrise or anytime the light would stream through. 

“Beautiful.”

He turns to show Phasma this , he looks to the left , the directions he heard her say she was going but there's no one there. He stalks off the sanctuary and toward the organ .

“Very funny , Phasma . You got me . Ha ha Ha.” 

There's no answers and he strains himself to listen , already the panic is starting to set in. 

“Guys , this isn't funny.” he tries one more time , hoping the panic comes through his voice just a little.

There's a rustling to his right and he immediately rushes to it ,desperate to be in the company of his friends . 

“Guys come on!” It's a full cry and if he wasn't so scared he’d be yelling. 

“WHAMM”

The door closes shut . The confessional , he remembers , he’s not supposed to be here.He rushes to open it, pulling on it roughly and then slamming his body into it . It doesn't budge. Great ,Hux the only real rule and you broke it . 

“Phasma?” His voice is tiny and small , he hates it.

‘Good evening , son. Are you here for a confession?” 

Hux bites back the scream that wanted to leap out , that wasn't Phasma or Mitkia or even the always quiet Thannison. Okay , he thought , play along it's probably just some ass who thinks he’s funny. 

“Confession , father?”

“That is what one typically does in the confessional .”

The voice drips like honey and soothes him ,seemingly familiar .

“Uhh , yes . Of course.”

Hux pulls from the depths of his mind the prayer he’s only heard once or twice.

“Forgive me father for I have sinned . I don’t think I've ever confessed before.”

“That is quite alright child , tell me of your sins.” 

He looks to his feet , ashamed for what he doesn't even know. He doesn't believe in god but perhaps it is the atmosphere.

Oh , how he wants out of here.

“Child?” The priest seemed worried .

“My Sins …

‘There is no judgement here , my child.”

“I’m gay , and i drink and smoke.”

“Is that all my child?”

His heart pounds in his chest.

“Yes , that’s all father.”

“Very well child.Lets discuss your punishments.” Hux can hear the smirk coming through. Sleek and dark.

“Okay.” The uncertainty is radiated off of him.

“Firstly , child .” 

Firstly, firstly said like “fr-ist-llly” . He knew that goddamn over exaggerated word.Mother Fucking Ben.

“Oh fuck off Ben!”

The laugh that leaves the other side is loud and Hux is sure he heard a snort. 

“You had me fucking terrified, ya ass”

The door slips open and Hux rushes out of it and straight to the sanctuary. He hates when Ben does his little practical jokes and he was always the butt of them. 

He was such an ass.

“Come on , Armie.” Ben stands next to him with his hands in his pocket. “ I didn’t mean any harm.”

He wishes Ben would just get his attention normally , like with a ‘hey’ . Then again Ben wouldn’t be Ben if he was normal.

“How’d you even get here?” His heart still feels like it’s pounding out of his chest , though he thinks it might be his attraction to Ben.  
“I came with the boys,” he kicks at the altar “ snuck in while you were reading notes.”

“ to scare me?”

He doesn’t want to be irritated with Ben , truly . Sometimes though it was like Ben did his best to get on his last nerve. Why would he sneak in? What did he get in scaring him?

“To get you alone.”

“To get me alone for what , Ben? You couldn’t just say hey , Hux have a minute?” 

Why was he like this? Dumb and so god damn attractive. Ben was looking at him with those big brown eyes and Hux felt the tension melt out of him.

He knew Ben wasn’t stupid , he was just goofy in a way that Hux wasn’t use to. Ben was sweet too . He goes out of his way to buy Hux coffee on Mondays . He drives him home anytime he can’t drive because he’s too tired. He’s Ben.

“Go out with me?”

“What?”Hux felt the heat rush to his face .

“I mean we’re already practically dating but let’s do it officially. You and me.”

He could agree with the first part they did everything but kiss or hold hands.they went to movies and Hux fell asleep on Ben's shoulder. When Ben's nightmares are too much, Hux is who holds him at night. They throw fries at each other when they go to the diner.

“What if we mess it up?” He knows it’s a big possibility, they’ve both got more personality then 2 people can handle. 

“We won’t. You know we won’t . You get me when I’m angry and sad . I get you when you can’t feel anything but panic. I’ve got you and I know you’ll have me .”

“Okay , let's go on a date.” Hux holds out his hand and Ben takes it.

“We should probably leave though . The others left like 10 minutes ago.”

“Ben ? How are we gonna get home?!”


End file.
